One Night
by FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: One night or a series of one shots of things that happen between our resident Night Guard and our young Pharaoh. (Will contain AU's)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a cute little Night at the Museum one shot with no real plot I guess. I do not own these characters :( Enjoy. **

_Ahkmanrah stared at the blue eyes gazing into his own. Running his fingers down the pale chest beneath his. The noises coming from the man writhing beneath him in pleasure. His own skin was flushed shuddering under the touch of the other man's hands. _

_"Larry," he moaned softly kissing the man beneath him deeply._

_He blushed, his already flushed face full and open and vulnerable. He looked so innocent. _

_"Ahk," he moaned as the prince began to move his hands lower. _

_Ahkmanrah purred as he said his name. _

_"Ahk," Larry repeated. "Ahk, Ahk, Ahk,"_

_He paused frowning a little. "**Since when did Larry have an accent?"**_

"Ahk," Teddy repeated into the younger man's ear.

Ahkmanrah jumped startled and looked at the president clearing his throat. "Yes?"

"You were spacing off again," Teddy pointed out.

"Oh, sorry," the young pharaoh replied hoping he wasn't blushing.

"Something troubling you?" Teddy asked. "You've been spacing off quit frequently as of late."

"No no...everything's fine..." he waved his hand dismissively. His eyes automatically finding the night guard as he returned from a coffee run. A ritual that had begun among the three men after Teddy and he mentioned they missed the taste of coffee.

"Alright, decaf with cream and three sugars for the president," Larry started handing Teddy a reusable Starbucks labeled cup. "And one salted caramel frapachino for the pharaoh," he added handing Ahkmanrah his sugary caffeinated drink with a smile.

Ahkmanrah nearly dropped the drink at the action and mumbled a quick thanks before tucking into the treat as the two men began to talk about some possible new changes to keep some of the other exhibits entertained.

"What do you think Ahk?"

"Think of what?" he asked tuning back in. He looked over in time to see Larry taking a long drink of his coffee and his throat went dry as he subtly shifted in his seat.

"The Ferrari Jebadiah and Octavius are using is getting a bit run down and old. I was thinking of getting them a trunk and finding a way for the miniatures to get some running water in their exhibits," he said after setting the cup down.

Ahkmanrah nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. They'd really appreciate it."

Larry smiled and Ahkmanrah couldn't help but smile back happy to see his night guard happy. He blinked. _Since when had he become my night guard? _Ahkmanrah sipped his drink as he began to try and figure this dilemma out.

He once again found himself so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Larry leave off to go do his rounds and was once again startled to find Teddy staring at him this time with a look of knowing.

"Let's take a walk," Teddy offered.

Ahkmanrah nodded and followed the older man as they began to walk around the museum.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Teddy asked as they walked through the more quiet part of the museum.

"What's there to tell?" He asked sighing. "He's human flesh and blood and I'm made of wax..."

"Love is love son," Teddy replied.

"What makes you think he likes me back?" Ahkmanrah asked.

Teddy chuckled with a knowing smile. "Perhaps if you ceased your day dreaming you'd notice the looks he gives you when you're not looking, or the way he treats you."

"What do you mean?" The young pharaoh was now confused.

"Lawerance does not treat you as he treats us, nor does he give us the sweet looks and touches he gives you."

Suddenly it was all clear. Teddy was right. Larry did treat him differently than the others. He was always seeking him out for idle chats, always lending him a hand when he needed it.

"Where is he now?" Ahkmanrah asked.

"He should be in the hall of ocean animals at this point," Teddy answered as Ahkmanrah went off to look for him.

Sure enough he found Larry sitting and watching the whales. He stalked right up to the man grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. Larry tensed before relaxing his arms coming to wrap around his neck.

They pulled apart after a few moments, Ahkmanrah cupping his face in his hands caressing the night guards red cheeks.

"Took you long enough," Larry smiled.

Ahkmanrah laughed lightly and kissed him again. "Well you have my attention now." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own these characters.**

**Title: One Night or the first time they have sex. **

They had to be quiet or else they would be caught. They're in the young Pharaoh's exhibit. Larry managed to get Dr. McPhee to modify the man's tomb and make it more comfortable for him so it now included a nice solid door. His guards blocking it with strict instructions not to let anyone in.

Ahkmanrah had everything all prepared. Larry made his rounds every three hours always ending in the Egyptian exhibit so he and Ahkmanrah could talk or just sit in comfortable silence. They had been together for nearly six months and the pharaoh had resisted every urge to not jump the night guard and take him where he stood as soon as he saw him.

He wanted to savor the moment and take his time. Which how he acquired a breathless squirming half undressed night guard in his lap. He kissed the man and shivering as the pale fingers ran down his chest.

"Ahk," Larry panted pulling back from the kiss flushed and heated panting to catch his breath.

Blue eyes met brown and they were soon reconnected a mesh of teeth and lips and tongues as Akhmanrah coaxed the man to the floor covered with silks as he straddled him.

"What do you want," he breathed into his ear nibbling on it.

Larry shuddered beneath him and tried to grab at him but his hands were pinned above his head stealthy bound by a velvet rope. "I want you," he panted settling for rocking his hips against the pharaohs.

Ahmanrah groaned and latched onto his neck biting and sucking wanting to claim the man beneath him as his. He used his hands to undo the man's belt tossing it aside as it clanked against the marble floor of the exhibit.

He lifted his hips and tugged the night guards pants down as far as they'd go along with his boxers. He felt his length pressing into his stomach as he kissed down his chest. nuzzled his length and the patch of black curly hair getting lost in it and Larry's breathless pants. He sat up and took in the sight before him.

Larry was sprawled on the silk rugs his entire body flushed with arousal, blue eyes glazed over with lust and love. His chest heaving and love bites scattered all over the pale skin.

Ahkmanrah finished undressing the both of them producing a bottle of oil from his robes and kneeling between the man's open legs.

"This will hurt," he gave him an apologetic look as he coated his fingers in the oil. He gently worked in a finger with hardly any resistance from the man beneath him carefully working to stretch him out. He pulled his fingers out and used more oil to coat his own length and leaned down to kiss him untying his hands and taking them in his intertwining them.

He felt Larry bite down on his lip as he began to enter him, his grip tightening on his hands as he started a steady thrust in long slow strokes. He felt tight as he clenched around him.

Soon both men were a mass of deep groans and moans as he began to pick up the pace.

"Ahk!"

Akhmanrah paused as the night guard suddenly yelled out his name and smirked to himself. He repeated the action the night guard's vocal sounds turning into Ahkmanrah's name over and over again.

"Ahkmanrah!" he cried out finally meeting his release at the same the pharaoh buried his face into his neck groaning as he released inside him.

They laid on the floor for what seemed like hours. Possibly was really. Ahkmanrah was the first to stir finally pulling out and finding some old cloth using it to clean both men up. He untied his wrist and kissed the burn marks and kissed him.

"I should get back to my rounds..." Larry made no move to get up or get dressed.

Ahkmanrah chuckled. "Then don't, I can have one of the guards do it for you." He pulled him close so he was nestled against him.

Larry nodded. "That could work."

There was a loud knock at the door. "Oi Gigantor, are you in there?"

Larry buried his face into Ahkmanrah's chest. "So much for that..."

Ahkmanran chuckled and kissed him. "There's always tomorrow night."

Larry kissed back and disentangled himself from the young pharaoh and began to pull his clothes back on. "And many nights to come." he smiled softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Night at The museum

Author's Note: Sorry for such a long delay. I actually didn't have any ideas on what to write. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to tell me anything you'd like to see between these two. Comments always welcome :3

_**Sick**_

"Achoo!"

Larry sniffled and blew his nose for what seemed like the tenth time in the last hour. He felt like complete and utter crap and wanted nothing more than to curl up and sleep for forty eight hours straight. He coughed a bit and rest his head on the cool surface of the desk.

"Just five minutes," he mumbled as his eyes slid closed.

* * *

Ahkmenrah looked up from his book as he stared down at Larry. The man was lying on the desk with his head pillowed on his arms shivering so often in his sleep. He frowned and set his book aside reaching down and running his fingers through the man's hair frowning more at how hot he felt.

He placed his hand against his cheek and his forehead. Sick. He walked around the side of the desk and carefully picked the man up. Larry shifted in his sleep and mumbled something incoherent and fell asleep again.

Ahkmenrah carried him to the office and laid him on the couch and covered him with a blanket before going in search of Teddy.

"Ahk my boy, how nice to see you," the former president smiled as the young pharaoh walked over to him. "What can I do for you?"

"Larry seems to be under the weather; could you watch over the museum for a little bit while I make sure he's okay?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Of course," Teddy nodded. "Makes sure he rests."

Ahkmenrah stopped by the museums kitchens and picked up a few things before making his way back to the office and setting them on the desk. He sat down on the couch careful not to wake him and felt his forehead again. Still hot. He grabbed the ice pack and wrapped it in a towel and placed it on his forehead careful brushing his hair back.

_Why do you do this to yourself, _he sighed as he stroked the man's hair. _You're only human..._

It was times like this that made him a sad that he was only made of wax. He couldn't really remember the last time he had ever actually been sick.

"Ahk?"

The young man looked down at the security guard and gave him a small smile. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap..." Larry chuckled a little bit and coughed. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologize. Why did you come into work if you're sick?"

"I couldn't just not come in..."

"Yes you could've...Teddy and I would've been fine taking care of the others while you rested. You're health is more important."

Larry didn't have anything to say to that. Ahkmehrah raised an eyebrow biting back a victory smile as he leaned down and kissed the man's forehead. "Sleep Larry. I'll be here when you wake up alright?"

The pharaoh stood up to go back out when Larry reached out and curled his fingers around his robe giving a small weak tug. Ahkmenrah looked over at him.

"Yes Larry?"

"Stay? At least until I fall asleep?"

"I can do that."

Ahkmenrah smiled and sat back down chuckling as Larry laid his head on his thigh and closed his eyes. He resumed stroking his hair and occasionally glanced at the clock on the wall to keep track of time. Larry's breathing evened out at a bit and Ahkmenrah couldn't bring himself to pull away and so he stayed there holding the man he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the chapters of Night At the Museum

HumanAU in which Ahkmenrah and Larry meet at a nigth club

* * *

Larry sipped his drink as he looked around. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing here. The music was to loud, there was hardly any light, his drink was an odd shade of pink. But he had been talked into coming by his friend Teddy. The man insisted he come out with him and his girlfriend for a fun night on the town. Never mind that Larry had a ten year old son and he was way to...old to be in a place like this.

"You seem lost!"

Larry looked over and took a step back seeing how close the man that spoke to him was standing. He was young. Tan skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. He was sweating, the t-shirt he was wearing almost clinging to his chest. He was smiling at Larry showing off a set of perfect white teeth.

"I'm sorry what?!" Larry shouter over the loud music.

"I said you seem lost!" the young man repeated. There was a bit of amusement in his eyes as he looked at him. "Wanna go outside?"

"Sure!"

Larry barely had time to register what was happening before the man slid his hand into his and began leading them outside into the cool air. It felt good and he sighed not really noticing the man still holding his hand.

"You seemed kinda uncomfortable in there," the young man released his hand and crossed his arms over his chest. "First time?"

"You could say that," Larry nodded a bit and put his hands in his pockets. "I cam with a friend and his girlfriend...but I think I lost them to the mass of people. That's why I stayed at the bar."

"Safest place to be," the young man nodded. "I'm Ahkmenrah by the way...most people call me Ahk though."

"Larry...are you from Egypt?"

"Yeah. Here on a school visa. Junior in college earning my degree."

"What are you studying?"

"Ancient history and anthropology." The young man, Ahkmenrah, grinned as he said this. "I hope to lead an expedition into the tombs under the great pyramids. Apparently some of my ancestors were pharaohs."

"Really? That's pretty amazing," Larry smiled.

"Yeah," Ahkmenrah smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "So what do you do Larry?"

"I'm a security guard at the natural history museum...I used to have my own business but it fell through after a few years and well..." he shrugged a little. "It pays the bills and my son enjoys visiting."

"You have a son? Are you married? Wait...you don't have to answer that...sorry I've been known to pry sometimes," Ahkmenrah blushed embarrassed.

"I'm divorced and yeah...he's ten now," Larry smiled. "I get to spend weekends with him."

"I've always wanted kids. My parents are always on my case about finding a girlfriend and settling down," Ahkmenrah toed the ground with his foot. "You think your friends will mind if we grab a coffee?"

"I can always send them a text," Larry found himself answering. "I don't think I could stand another minute in there."

"It's an acquired taste. There's a great place right up the street. They make the best hot chocolate you've ever had."

The two began walking down the street not seeming to notice as they each got closer as they walked or the way their hands would brush together. They came to a stop in front of the large building and Akhmenrah held the door open for him and Larry looked around and stepped inside.

"Where exactly are we going?" he raised an eyebrow. "Because if I didn't know any better this looks like an apartment building."

"You would be correct in that it is...unless you're opposed to the idea of coming to my apartment..."

"Do you really make the best hot chocolate?"

"Why don't you find out," Ahkmenrah took his hand and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and walked over to the one of the doors. "Sorry about the mess though."

He unlocked the door and led him inside the large and very spacious apartment.

"Clearly you and I have different definitions of a mess, your place is hardly messy," Larry looked around.

"Mind if I take your coat?"

"huh oh sure," Larry nodded and took of his coat and Ahkmenrah hung it up on the hook by the door.

"Make yourself comfortable and I will get that hot chocolate," he told him going to the kitchen.

Larry sat down on the couch and looked around. There were some pictures hanging on the wall, he assumed they weer of Egypt and his family. Travel magazines on the coffee table as well as books on archaeological digs and a few Indian Jone's movie covers. He chuckled a bit at that.

"Here we are," Ahkmenrah handed him a blue mug and sat down next to him. "It's hot so you might wanna blow on it first."

Larry nodded and blew on it carefully before taking a small sip and finding to be indeed the best he'd ever tasted took a larger sip. "It's very good." He held the cup in his lap. "You were right."

"Always am," Ahkmenrah smiled.

Larry rolled his eyes and drank some more. "Is that your family?" he looked over at the picture on the coffee table.

"Yes. My mother, father and my elder brother. My parents are currently in England and my elder brother in Washington DC," he answered drinking his own. "Though I can't say my brother and I get along very well."

"Oh?"

"We have a complicated relationship."

Larry nodded. "Sorry to hear that."

"He's a bit of a dick," Ahkmenrah shrugged smiling. "He's upset because I'm our parents favorite."

"Ah, makes sense," Larry nodded.

The two sat in silence for a bit and drank their hot chocolate before they finished and set their mugs on the coffee table.

"Forgive me if I'm blunt but can I kiss you?"

"Come again?"

"I've been wanting to kiss you for the longest time..." Ahkmenrah answered laying his arm across his shoulders. "So may I kiss you?"

"I...sure..." Larry nodded a little bit.

Ahkmenrah smiled and leaned in kissing him softly. "I'm really glad we met tonight."

"That makes two of us," Larry replied. "How about we try that kissing thing again."

"I think that's a great idea."


	5. Chapter 5

One Night: Jealous

Ahkmenrah frowned as he watched the knight compliment Larry. Didn't the tin man know that the security guard was his and his alone? He frowned more as the two seemed to laugh at a joke, Larry smiling at the man. _The only one Larry should be smiling at like that is me, _Ahkmenrah thought.

He turned on his heel and went to him tomb sitting down on the bench inside and absolutely not sulking. Ahkmenrah did not sulk. He was a pharaoh, he was way better than some knight, what kind of name is Lancelot anyway. He huffed and fell backwards to stare at the ceiling.

"There you are."

He glanced over at the entrance as Larry walked in. The pharaoh started to smile only to have it stop once he spotted the knight tagging along. He bit back a scowl but sat up and instead put on his kingly smile.

"Hello," he nodded in greeting.

"Lancelot wanted to meet you formally," Larry smiled at the knight who in turn bowed at Ahkmenrah.

"It is an honor to meet the ruler of this establishment. I have come to pledge my alliance to you if you may ever need it as well as my protection," the man told him.

"Erm...thank you but I am covered in the guard department," Ahkmenrah motioned to the two Jakal guards stationed outside the tomb.

"One can never have to many guards," Lancelot pointed out with a smile. "Perhaps I can assist you Larry?"

"I could always use an extra set of hands," the security guard nodded.

"Larry could I speak with you...alone?" Ahkmenrah crossed his arms over his chest trying to keep his face neutral.

"Can it wait? I wanted to show Lancelot around a bit more since he'll be here for awhile."

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Alright..."

"I'll see you for coffee okay?"

The pharaoh watched the two men walk out of the tomb and crossed his arms over his chest muttering to himself.

* * *

"You're turn Ahk."

"Hmm?" The pharoh blinked and looked down at the cards on the table. "Oh. Ehh...do you have any 3's?"

"Go fish," Sacajawea told him. "Are you alright? You're very quiet tonight."

He sighed and glanced to where Lancelot was talking with Larry the two men smiling at each other having a good time. He frowned to himself and looked back down.

"I think I'm just going to go and...I'm just going to get some air." He gave her an apologetic look and wandered towards the hall of miniatures.

"Hey there Ahk," Jeb greeted the youngman. "What brings ya here? You and gigantor are usually joined at the hip."

"He seems to be joined at the hip with his new friend Lancelot..." Ahkmenrah said with a bit more force then he intended. "We haven't spent any time together since he arrived."

Jeb raised an eyebrow. "Are you jealous of tin man?"

"I am not jealous," Ahkmenrah shook his head. "I"m just..." he frowned. Was he jealous? "Don't like that's spending so much time with him."

"So you're jealous," Jeb nodded. "It's nothing to be ashamed about big guy. Happens to all of us."

"Is there any way to get over it?"

"Not really. No."

Ahkmenah frowned. "I'm going to go for a walk..."

He left the smaller male to his town and made his way down the hall tucking his hands into his robes. He side and walked towards the African room smiling as one of the lions came up to him and nuzzled his hand wanting to be pet. He chuckled and obliged.

"Larry has you all tamed to act like little house cats doesn't he," he smiled warmly as he put the large beast. Who in turn licked his hand letting out a growl like meow.

"There you are. I was wondering where you had gone to."

"I've been here." He dropped his hand as the lion went off to join the others. "I see Tin Man's not with you."

"Tin Man? Oh you mean Lance."

"So it's Lance now. Interesting."

Larry frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No no not at all," Ahkmenrah wanted to slap himself. Why was he acting this way?

"I was hoping you and I could take a walk...I know we haven't been spending much time together and I felt bad about it...but if you're upset-"

"I'm not upset," Ahkmenrah interrupted sighing.

He sat down on the bench. "I just don't like you spending so much time with him. It makes me nervous...Like he's going to take you from me."

"Are you...are you jealous?" Larry asked.

"Jealous?" Akhmenrah answered. "That's what Jeb said too..."

Larry smiled and sat down next to him on the bench. "He's not going to take me away Ahk."

"How can you be so sure?" Ahkmenrah frowned.

"Because you're the only one I want that's why," Larry rolled his eyes and sat down next to him.

Ahkmenrah smiled and kissed him softly. "That's good. Now about that walk," he smirked and pulled the night guard to his feet and towards the tent in the Lewis and Clark exhibit.

"Ahk what are you doing? We can use their tent," Larry looked around blushing. "What if they come back?"

"They're not coming back for awhile," Ahkmenrah nudge him inside. "Go on."

Larry rolled his eyes a bit and looked around before going into the tent the pharaoh king following him in and closing the tent flap.

"Think you'll be able to keep quiet?" Ahkmenrah teased pulling the guard into his lap. "I don't think is as sound proof as my tomb."

"Then aren't we in your tomb?"

"Where's the fun in that?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is sort of a companion to Jealous.

One Night: Misunderstanding

"Sir Larry," Lancelot smiled as he walked over to the security guard.

"Hey Lancelot. Are you settling in alright?" Larry smiled at the knight in greeting and set down the book he'd been looking at trying to decide is Ahkmenrah would enjoy it or not.

"Everyone here is so nice and welcoming…." Lancelot trailed off a bit glancing in the pharaoh's direction. "Could I speak to you quietly?"

Larry nodded and stood up. "We can go to the hall of sea life."

The two men walked out of the main room unaware of eyes following them as they left. The guard was not prepared for the lips he found pressed against his once the door to the sea hall had closed. He found himself pressed against the clear glass, hands holding him firmly in place.

Larry eyes widen just in time to see the hurt and angry expression on Ahkmenrah's face and the door close behind him as he left.

He managed to push the knight away and held him back at arms length.

"Woah woah woah, you said you wanted to talk. That was not talking," Larry panted a bit trying to gather his thoughts.

"Didn't you like it?" Lancelot asked frowning a bit.

"That's not really the point…" Larry answered awkwardly. "I'm with Ahkmenrah, Lancelot…"

"But you do not carry anything of his that makes this known," Lancelot pointed out. "Nor has he made any sort of decree."

"I well…" Larry didn't really know what to say. "That's not really how it works in present time…"

"I don't quit follow…." Lancelot frowned more.

"Ahkmenrah and I are together. We have been for a while now…" Larry tried to explain. "I don't carry anything of his and there is no decree on this because well…everyone kinda already knows…and now he probably thinks I don't like him…" Larry sighed and dropped his hands to his sides.

"I have as you say…screwed things up haven't I?" the knight looked at the guard apologetically. "Perhaps I should talk to him?"

"I think you talking to him might make things a little worse…I'll go…" he hoped Ahkmenrah wasn't to upset. Calm and upset Ahkmenrah he could deal with. Angry and upset…that was a whole other story.

"Will you be alright?" Lancelot asked looking concerned at Larry's silence.

Larry nodded. "I'll be fine."

"I am very sorry for how I acted…" Lancelot held his head in shame.

Larry gave him a small smile. "It's alright. You didn't know." He squeezed the man's shoulder before going to find the pharaoh.

He thought about what he could tell the young pharaoh to calm him down frowning a bit when he saw the guards that would stand outside of Ahkmenrah's tomb huddled in the far corner of the hall with stony but frightened looks cast towards the open door.

"Ahk?" He walked into the tomb carefully noting the parts of broken glass on the floor from some of the fake embalming jars. "That will be hard to explain," he sighed.

He found the pharaoh staring at his sarcophagus. He wasn't wearing his robes leaving him in the shorts he wore underneath. He seemed almost human just standing there.

Larry walked over carefully stepping over more broken glass before putting a hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch which was a good sign.

"I'm sorry…I didn't-"

"Do you like him?" Ahkmenrah turned to face him. "As in…do you like him more than me?"

"No…No. I only like you," Larry wrapped his arms around him. "I always have."

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Good. Because as much as I'd like to pull his nonexistent brain from his nose…when I finally calmed down I realized that I shouldn't be upset with you. I should be upset with Tin Man."

"Lancelot?"

Ahkmenrah scowled at the mention of the knights name.

"He didn't mean any harm…"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because he wanted to come and talk to you himself that's why. I'm glad I told him I would talk to you. I don't know how I'd explain why one of the exhibits is missing."

"I wouldn't have hurt him…"

Larry raised an eyebrow. "Your guards are cowering in the hall corner."

"Alright…I wouldn't have hurt him that much…" Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes and put his hands on Larry's waist pulling him closer by his belt. "But he should know better than to lay a hand on a Pharaoh's consort. The penalty for that is worse than death itself."

Larry shuddered a bit as Ahkmenrah dropped his voice to a low purr and willed himself to stay strong.

"Will you let him apologize?"

Ahkmenrah made a noise of protest but nodded. "Fine…But if this happens again he will lose a finger."

"No fingers."

Ahkmenrah most definitely did not pout. And if anyone noticed Larry wearing some the bracelet's that belonged to the pharaoh, no one said a word.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is a request from megawoman5210. If any of you have one feel free to Pm Me :)

This is Au where Ahkmenrah is Pharoah and Larry is his consort and where Male Pregnancy is a common thing.

**One Night: Heirs**

"Love, are you alright?" Ahkmenrah sounded worried and tried the handle on the door again frowning when it would've budge.

"Fi…Fine…" Larry answered.

Ahkmenrah frowned hearing his lover dry heave. He pressed his weight against the door and shoved his weight against him stumbling into the bathroom.

"Ahk!" Larry jumped startled.

"I was worried about you…" Ahkmenrah glanced at the door hanging off of a few hinges. "What's wrong?"

He knelt down next to him and wiped his mouth with a rag. "This is the fifth time today."

"It's probably just something I've eaten," Larry shook his head. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a meeting with your advisors.

"You've hardly eaten a thing all day," the pharaoh pointed out. "And I got worried when one of the guards said you were still in our rooms, I cut the meeting short to come check on you. I also called the physician to look you over."

"Ahk, you didn't have to do that, I'll be fine…" Larry sighed starting to get up.

"For my peace of mind, you're going to let him look you over alright?" Ahkmenrah poured him some water to rinse his mouth with and brought him over to the bed. "I don't want to give my brother any sort of opportunity to try something while my back is turned."

Larry nodded and sat down on their bed.

"Besides, the health of my consort is much more important than any advisor meeting," Ahkmenrah leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Your grace, the physician is here," a guard stepped into the room.

"Send him in please," Ahkmenrah stood up keeping his arm around Larry's shoulders.

The physician bowed as he entered. "His majesty told me you were not feeling well."

"It's probably just something I ate really, there's no need to fuss…" Larry blushed a bit embarrassed.

"Hush and let him examine you," Ahkmenrah chided. "I'll be right outside alright?"

"Do you have to?" Larry asked not wanting him to leave.

"I have to make a quick errand. I will be back before you know it alright?" Ahkmenrah assured him bending down and kissing him a soft kiss.

Larry blushed and kissed back nodding when he pulled away. "Alright."

Ahkmenrah nodded and walked out his robe billowing behind him as he left the guards following to remain posted at the door.

"Ah young love," the physician chuckled. "Now, let's get you checked. Could you lie down."

Larry nodded and complied lying down on the bed and watching him. He frowned a little bit and shifted as he felt the man's hands pressing his abdomen gently before moving his hands higher and lightly pressing his hands against his chest.

Larry winced.

"Have you been vomiting recently? Tired more than usual?"

He nodded sitting up. "For a few days now yeah…why?"

"I do believe you may be with child," the physician smiled.

Larry put his hand on his abdomen. "Are…are you sure?"

"I've been doing this a long time your highness. I'll make you something to help with the nausea, but for now take it easy. And I suppose, find a way to tell his majesty the news."

Larry nodded. "Thank you."

The physician bowed and left the room.

* * *

"Someone's up and walking around," Ahkmenrah smiled as Larry walked out onto the balcony. He held out his arms and wrapped them around the other man as he joined him. "You were sleeping when I returned and I didn't want to wake you."

"You could've woken me," Larry wrapped his arms around him. "How long have you been out here?"

"A few hours I suppose," Ahkmenrah leaned against the railing. "Are you feeling better?"

Larry nodded. "I am yes…it wasn't something I ate, I'm just carrying your child is all."

"You're…you're with child?" Ahkmenrah pulled away and looked at Larry.

"Is…is that bad?"

"No!"

Ahkmenrah picked him up and kissed him deeply. "This is the best news I could have ever received. You're carrying our child."

He placed his hand over the hardly noticeable swell of Larry's abdomen and stroked it softly giving him another kiss.

"We have to celebrate," Ahkmenrah smiled.

"I can't drink now you realize."

"That is not the celebration I mean."

The pharaoh took his hand and started to lead him to the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This is a part two of the last. Sorry it's kinda short though.

One Night: Baby

"Larry?"

Ahkmenrah looked up a bit groggily as the man lying beside him began to move about in the bed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you it's just." Larry sucked in a sharp breath his hand going to his abdomen instantly and letting out a shaky breath a few moments later.

"IS it the baby?" Ahkmenrah sat up more reaching for his robe. "It's still early isn't it?" He asked worried.

"Try telling that to your child," Larry winced more as he sat up doing his best to keep his noises at bay not wanting to wake the entire palace.

Ahkmenrah got up and went around to his side and helped him sit up and rest against the pillows getting him some water to drink.

"I'll go send one of the guards to get the healer," the pharaoh kissed his temple and went to the doors speaking quickly and shooing the guards off before lighting some candles and making his way back to his lover's side and taking his hand.

He ran a soothing hand through his hair and kissed his forehead.

"Just breathe love, just like practice," he instructed carefully.

"Don…Don't leave…" Larry tried to keep his breathing even gripping the pharaoh's hand in one and clenching the bed sheets with the other.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He smiled and kissed him trying to distract him from the pain.

* * *

"What should we name him?"

"I'm not sure…I'm too tired and sore to think…"

Ahkmenrah looked over at Larry lying in the bed with the sheets bunched around his waist freshly washed looking worn out.

"We have to name him something," he walked over and carefully sat on the bed holding their child.

Larry sat up and leaned his head on Ahkmenrah's shoulder reaching out and carefully stroking the babies' cheek.

"What about Nicholas then?"

"Nicholas he shall be," the pharaoh nodded and put his arm around Larry.


End file.
